Family means Nobody gets left Behind
by LucyTheCat
Summary: It has been 2 weeks since Ratchet and Talwyn had their Infant Son, Racket. But when Hunter, Ratchet's Doopelganger kidnaps Racket, Ratchet and Talwyn now must save the Baby they love. One-Shot! RatchetxTalwyn! For my good Friend, YellowDizzylombax!


**What up peeps, Im back with another One-Shot Story! This Story has Hunter, Ratchet's Doppelganger! and it has Racket, Son of Ratchet and Talwyn and my Oc! Enjoy;)**

It has been Two Weeks since Ratchet and Talwyn brought their Son, Racket into the World. The Couple really loved their New Son very much and they never want anything bad to him.

One Peaceful Night in Metropolis, Ratchet, his Wife Talwyn, his Adoptive Brother Clank (A/N: I made Clank as Ratchet's Adoptive Brother so don't blame MeXD) and his Son Racket were getting ready for Bed. Ratchet changed into his Orange/Blue Pajama Pants, Clank hopped onto the Dresser and changed into his Backpack Form, Talwyn was still in her Suit because she's still changing her Son's Diaper so she can put on his Pajama Shirt until he Husband came in stretching his Arms and did a big Yawn.

"Hey Tal, Why don't you go Change and I'll get Racket ready?" Ratchet asked his Wife.

"Are you sure, Ratchet?" Talwyn asked getting worried.

"Don't worry Dear, I'll take care of him!" Ratchet told Her, "Do you trust Me?"

"Of course, I trust you, " She answered and she kissed her Husband on the Cheek and went to change into her NightTime clothes.

Ratchet finished changing his Son's Diaper. After that, He putted a Blue Pajama Shirt on his Son. Then Ratchet went into Racket's Nursery Room with Racket still into his Father's arms all calmed while sucking on a Blue pacifier. Ratchet rocked his Infant Son while humming a calm Lullaby to put his Son to sleep, Racket slowly closed his Eyes still sucking on his Pacifier falling fast asleep. Racket snuggled into his Father's Soft Warm Fur, Ratchet smiled at his Sleeping Son and cried a small tear. Then he put Racket in his Crib and tucked his son with a Warm blanket and muzzled his Son good night, "Good Night, My Little Son," He whispered as he let the Room.

Ratchet headed to His and Talwyn's room where his Wife was waiting for him. Ratchet went into his Room where he saw Talwyn, in her Purple pajama pants and Pink Pajama Shirt, sitting on bed, looking at the Picture of her Father and herself as a Little Girl. (A/N: The Picture Ratchet looked at in, "Tools of Destruction"!) Ratchet looked over her shoulder where Talwyn noticed her Husband.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ratchet asked his Wife.

"I do, I really miss him, I wish he here when I married you or when I gave birth to Racket!" She said as she began to Cry and gave her Husband a hug, still sobbing.

Ratchet then tried to comfort his Mate and Wife, "I wish he was there too, I wish that my Father was there too but I'm still sad that my parents are Gone!" He said rubbing his Wife's back.

Soon Talwyn stopped crying, She closed her eyes gave her Husband a Kiss on the lips, Ratchet closed his eyes when she kissed him loving the kiss.

Later, Ratchet and Talwyn were snuggling in their bed. Talwyn snuggled into her Husband's soft fur while Ratchet purred to his Wife's Snuggling, until they went fast asleep .

_4 Hours Later..._

Ratchet and Talwyn were still sleeping together until they heard Racket's Crying which woke both of them up.

"I'm gonna check on Racket to see what he needs now," Ratchet said moaning as he get up out of bed.

"Ok," Talwyn answered as she tried to go back to go back to sleep.

While Ratchet was heading to the Nursery, He heard that his Son's crying has stop. Ratchet got worried and ran to his Son's Room. When Ratchet arrived, he noticed that the window was open, He checked the crib but the Baby wasn't in there! Ratchet started to freak out and looked out the window but he couldn't find his Son out there. Ratchet was very heart-broken when his Son is now gone. Ratchet headed back to his and Talwyn's and told his wife by shouting, "TALWYN, RACKET IS GONE!"

Talwyn got out of bed and shreaked, "WHAT?!" She said as she bursted into tears.

Just then, the big screen came on and showed a Lombax that looks exactly like Ratchet but has Red eyes and Gray sharp teeth, his name is Hunter, the Doppelganger of Ratchet.

"HAHAAAAAHAAAA!" Hunter laughed with evilness, "Did you miss me, Green Eyes?"

"HUNTER!?" Ratchet shouted, "What do you want? Where is my Son?!"

"Oh he's safe...WITH ME!" he answered him still doing his evil grin.

Ratchet and Talwyn gasped in Shock, Hunter kidnapped Racket!

"Why you...IM GONNA KILL YOU, HUNTER!" Ratchet shouted in anger, He did not like what Hunter did when he kidnapped Racket.

"Bye Bye, Punk!" Hunter said as he did his evil laugh and logged off the screen.

Talwyn burst into tears that her Baby is now gone, "We're gonna rescue him, right Ratchet?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Tal!" Ratchet answered as he comforted his wife, "We're gonna save Racket, I promise!" He got dressed into his PilotSuit and Talwyn got dressed into her PirateSuit and they got into the ship and flew off.

At the Cave where Hunter lives, Baby Racket was crying loudly for his parents and is very scared. Hunter came in with a needle filled with Jolf's Glowing Goo as he headed to Racket,

"With this Goo, I'll turn this Puny Baby Lombax into a Ferocious Monster like me!" Hunter said as he did his evil laugh and walked straight to Racket.

When he was close to the Crying Infant, Ratchet and Talwyn burst in. Ratchet was holding his Combuster Gun and Talwyn was holding her Gun and the Couple aimed their weapons at the Evil Lombax.

"FREEZE, HUNTER!" Ratchet shouted.

"I'll kill you if you do something to my Baby, Hunter!" Talwyn added.

"Well Well Well, Looks like you love birds have found me!" Hunter said rudely while doing his evil grin.

Then Ratchet and Hunter battled with their wrenches.

During the Battle, Talwyn sneeked and got her son who is still crying. She let Racket lay on her as Talwyn tryed to calm her son down, "Shh, it's Ok Racket, Daddy is dealing with the mean guy, everything is going to be Ok", She calmed Racket down as he stopped crying.

Ratchet then punched Hunter into the Eye. Hunter felt his black eye.

"You Win this time Green Eyes, but I'll be back, you'll see!" Hunter said as he ran away,

Ratchet then went to his Wife and Son, Racket was very happy to see his real father again.

"Racket is Ok, Ratchet," Talwyn said as she handed the Baby to Ratchet.

Racket relaxed and snuggled onto his Father and purred, Ratchet smiled really big and almost cried a tear.

The Family went back home and when they got there, they both changed into their pajamas and Ratchet and Talwyn let their baby, Racket sleep with them as they snuggled in bed together.

_THE END_

**SURE HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT:) I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO GIVE CREDIT AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS, YELLOWDIZZYLOMBAX FOR LETTING ME USE HER OC, HUNTER FOR WRITING THIS:D**

**THIS FANFIC IS ALSO FOR RC3WONDERE, ANOTHER GOOD FRIEND OF MINE, SHE IS BEING CYBERBULLIED, PLEASE HELP HER D':**

**AND REMEMBER, NO FLAMING BUT PEACE OUT, LOVE YOU GUYS:D**


End file.
